The Dame
The name of Dame Samantha Wainbridge is a name that is recognized throughout October City and commands respect. The Dame is known for the purity of her altruism towards the city she calls home. She has given millions to charitable causes and as such has several buildings named in her honor, the Wainbridge Causeway is named in her honor, and the Wainbridge Municipal Library is named for her. An eccentric and a recluse, Dame Samantha Wainbridge is equally famous for never leaving her home, the Wainbridge Institute of Higher Learning. Those that seek an audience with the Dame must come to her. Her visitors have included royalty ( The Duke and Duchess of Cambridge have visited), celebrities (Jack Nicholson, Madonna, and Gary Sinese have all been hosted at the Institute), and government officials (both the Mayor of October City, State Assemblymen, and the Governor of California have all had the pleasure of her company.) No visitor is ever turned away. Even salesmen and religious missionaries whom have knocked on the door have been ushered in to an amazing lunch or dinner. Those that spend time with The Dame always come away with stories of utter astonishment about her apparent age, her beauty, and her manners. But what the public nor anyone save a few small handful of people know is that Dame Samantha Wainbridge is no longer counted as among the living. Origin The current Dame Samantha Wainbridge is actually the third woman to live under the vaulted name and titile, having inherited the name and position from her predecessor. The Dame is actually a young woman named Pandora, whom despite being fifty years old looks fifteen. She has a darker secret as well in that she was never actually born. She is the only success of the Pandora Project created by Olympic Industries in 1985. The purpose of the Project was to create the perfect human being, a living weapon without any moral compass. Pandora came out of the vat an Awakened creation, already able to utilize True Magick. At first she carried out her duties exactly as planned, committing acts of industrial sabotage and assassination. She never questioned an order, never felt an ounce of sympathy for her victims, and was little more than a beautiful to look at but emotionless killing machine. All of that changed when she was sent to murder the current Dame Samantha Wainbridge. Up until that fateful encounter Pandora had never lost a fight or walked away from a collusion without wondering why she was committing the acts and activities she had been sent out to do. Dame Samantha broke Pandora's record by soundly defeating her. Instead of dispatching the creature as was expected, the Dame cleaned her up and fed her. During the conversation Pandora's latent emotions were unlocked. She questioned everything, including her own existence, and sobbed with grief and guilt whilst the Dame held her close. Pandora never returned to Olympic Industries and from that very moment became utterly devoted to the Dame. Pandora was taken into the October Chantry as its caretaker. She was inducted into The Order of Hermes by Dame Samantha and learned all that she knows outside of combat skills by her mentor. She served faithfully and dutifully in that capacity for 33 years. When her mentor died, Pandora inherited the tile, duties, and obligations of Game Samantha Wainbridge. When she received visitors a little use of the Mind sphere convinced her guests that nothing has changed and the current Dame is the one they have always known, respected, and in some cases admired. Appearance and Personality Dame Samantha Wainbridge is an exceptionally beautiful woman whom appears no older than fifteen years. Despite professing to be of British descent she is often mistaken for Italian or Grecian because of her dark olive skin tone,dark eyes, and long flowing red hair dyed black at the ends. She prefers comfortable and casual clothing; when not entertaining guests she sticks to a regiment of loose comfortable tank tops and short sleeved blouses accompanied by jogging shorts and slip on canvas shoes. When appearing as her inherited persona Dame Samantha wears upscale clothing such as power suits and beautiful gown that call to mind the Victorian era. Dame Samantha Wainbridge is soft-spoken and aloof, only rarely showing any emotional displays. She has been described as detached and indifferent by some protractors. The truth is that she's quite shy. The Dame doesn't seem to have much of a sense of humor but possesses a quick, dry wit that can put many people at ease. She has a great dislike of being touched and wearing anything that conceals her legs as she likes to feel the air on them. When it comes to The Ascension War, Dame Samantha is relentless. She is always quick to help those in need and honestly believes, in her heart, that The Traditions will win the war and bring about Awakening for ever man, woman, and child on Earth. She has an especially soft spot in her heart for the elderly and for children. The current Dame is working very hard not only to solve and put an end to The Events but also is reaching out to her fellow Mages in October City: Bekkah Swann, Mama Tachete, and Penny Dreadful in the hopes of bringing them into The New Family Covenant fold. Sheet Dame Samantha Wainbridge, Order of Hermes Magistra Scholar Birth Name: None Craft Name: Pandora Samantha Wainbridge Killingsly bani Flambeau Shadow Names: Keeper of the Golden Orb, Mistress of Incineration, Wielder of the Twelve Spears, The Whisperer in Darkness, the Keeper of Secrets, Queen of Apperception, Daughter of The Sigil Moon, Guardian of the Homestead. Nature: Caregiver Demeanor: Architect Essence: Dynamic House: Flambeaus Concept: Awakened Creation Cabal: The New Family Covenant Attributes: Strength 3, Dexterity 4 (lithe), Stamina 4 (unstoppable), Charisma 3, Manipulation 4 (Pep talking), Appearance 4 (Perfect symmatry), Perception 4 (keen-eyed), Intelligence 2. Wits 2 Abilities: Alertness 3, Gymnastics 4, Awareness 3, Leopard-Fist Kung Fu 4, Evasion 4, Public Speaking 3, Intimidation 2, Leadership 3, Industrial Sanotage 5, Home Economics 3, Carpentry 3, Etiquette 2, Marksmanship with small firearms 3, Meditation 2, Kung Fu Weaponry 4, Jazz Dancing 2, Collegiate Academics 2, Horizon Realms navigation 3, Fluent English 1, Fluent German 1, Fluent Japanese 1, Fluent Spanish 1, Fluent Hebrew 1, Fluent Greek 1, Fluent Latin 1, Home Remedies 2, Lore: Order of Hermes 4, Lore: Umbrood 3, City Knowledge: October City 2 Spheres: Correspondence 2, Entropy 1, Forces 5, Life 3, Matter 2, Mind 4, Prime 3, Spirit 2 For all full list of rotes, please review Dame Samantha's Rotes. Backgrounds: Resources 5, Influence 3, Chantry 3, Library 2 Arete: 8 Willpower: 9